Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode of Series 1 of the television show ''Gavin & Stacey''. It aired on 13th May 2007 and was written by Ruth Jones and James Corden. Premise After speaking on the phone for months, Gavin and Stacey decide to finally meet in Leicester Square, London. Events of the Episode The series opens with a giggling Stacey West talking on the phone to Gavin Shipman. Stacey's work for Bedmore Electronics puts her in regular contact with Gavin, so the pair have been using the opportunity to flirt for the last six months. The two look forward to their forthcoming meeting, which is scheduled for the next day. Stacey arrives home on the bus and encounters Doris leaving her home next door to the West's. Stacey enquires after Doris's sore leg and Doris asks about Stacey's date. Doris advises Stacey to remember not to give away everything on the first night, but states that 'a kiss, a cuddle, or a cheeky finger' would be okay. Once inside, Stacey speaks with her mother, Gwen, who asks after Doris and compliments Stacey on her new top. Gwen makes the first of her regular offers to make an omelette, which Stacey accepts. Stacey phones her best friend, Nessa, to ask if she wants an omelette when she comes round later that day. After a long phone conversation, it emerges that Nessa doesn't want an omelette. Gavin arrives home in his Citroen Saxo while on the phone to his best friend, Smithy. Gavin's mother, Pam Shipman, is reclining on the sofa with what appear to be tea bags on her eyes. Gavin and Smithy discuss the upcoming date for which Smithy is acting as Gav's wingman. Smithy wants to see a photo of the friend that Stacey is bringing to the date to 'see if she's a minger'. Pam explains that she has been crying all day while watching ''Pet Rescue. ''However, Pam's anguish is short lived as she perks up and enters the kitchen to cook for her family. Back at Gwen's House, Stacey and her mother tuck into their omelettes while Gwen instructs Stacey to make sure to stay with Nessa throughout her time in London. She is worried about her meeting Gavin, who the family don't know anything about, and Gwen reveals that Stacey's uncle, Bryn West, will be around soon with a rape alarm for her. Nessa arrives carrying a small handbag, which is immediately contrasted with Stacey's huge suitcase that she plans to take to London. Nessa explains that her small bag contains everything she needs; 'Tic Tacs,' 'my sling, a packet of feminine wipes, and 60 Regal. In Billericay, Pam serves the evening meal of steak, chips, and peas to her husband, Mick Shipman, and Gavin. Mick pretends to have had a hard day at work, but reveals to Gavin that he left work at 2pm to play golf with his friends, Chalky and Woodruff. He hides this fact from Pam, who reveals that Mick is also playing golf the following day. Mick notices that Pam has three steaks on her plate and questions her about it. She explains that she is on the Atkins diet, which means she is not allowed any carbohydrates, so she has subsitutued the chips she would usually have for two extra steaks. The men ridicule her for this and Pam reacts badly, refusing to eat. Pam shows her emotional and hysterical side here and blows the incident out of proportion until the arrival of Gavin's best friend, Smithy. Despite already having eaten a shepherd's pie, Smithy agrees to take two of the steaks off Pamela's hands. Back in Wales, Stacey, Gwen, and Nessa chat as Bryn arrives with the rape alarm for Stacey's trip to London. Bryn asks Nessa about her job in the arcades, which she hates considering the dilapidated state of Barry Island. He then insists on paying for the rape alarm, claiming that his deceased brother, Stacey's father, would not forgive him if he failed to protect Stacey. Bryn insists on giving a demonstration of the rape alarm, mostly for his own peace of mind, and after Stacey begrudgingly takes part in the demonstration, Bryn asks Nessa to join in, which he comes to regret. Gavin and Smithy have a chat outside Gavin's house and Smithy tells Gavin it isn't too late to back out. Gavin insists that he is looking forward to the date despite Smithy's warnings. Gavin questions Smithy's advice due to his limited experience with girls. Smithy's girlfriend, Lucy, who is only just seventeen years old. Smithy is concerned that the girls might be 'freaks' and refuses to let Gavin meet up with Stacey on his own. The scene then changes to Nessa fully committing to attacking Bryn, pinning him up against the wall as the rape alarm sounds in the background. In their respective beds, Gavin and Stacey think about the next day before going to sleep. Stacey looks at a picture of Gavin on her nightstand before saying goodnight to Nessa, who is sprawled out on Stacey's bed dressed in just a red thong. The next day, the two pairs make their way towards London. Stacey and Nessa begin to board Dave's coach. Dave clearly has feelings for Nessa, but she is curt with him. Stacey asks if she can smoke aboard the coach, to which Dave reveals his mantra; 'Fags and weed, glue and speed' but he draws the line at crack. Gavin and Smithy are traveling there on the train. On the journey, the boys drink a German beer as part of their European tour of beers. Smithy notices that Gavin is distracted, due to his nerves, and questions his commitment to their pledge to taste every beer around the world in a year. Stacey and Nessa see the sights on their way into London and finally arrive in Leicester Square. The boys arrive from the Tube station soon after. The boys encounter Stacey waiting for their arrival and exchange pleasantries. Smithy asks where Stacey's friend is and is visibly disappointed when Nessa joins the group with two slices of pizza in hand. Nessa is equally affronted by Smithy's appearance. Unperturbed, Gavin and Stacey leave to find a bar leaving Nessa and Smithy to share the pizza. The group arrives at a bar and Gavin orders drinks (two beers, a white wine spritzer, a double gin and tonic, and eight Aftershots). Smithy is unkind about Nessa's weight and a nonchalant comment from Gavin reveals Nessa's previous drug use, which only adds to Smithy's distaste for her. The night progresses with Gavin and Stacey getting on really well and obvious tension between Nessa and Smithy. The drinks continue to flow as Nessa and Smithy begin to chat and eventually dance together flirtatiously. In a brief break from the dancing, Gavin and Stacey enjoy their first kiss as Smithy slaps Nessa's ass on the dancefloor. The group prepares to leave the club. While Nessa and Smithy get food from a nearby stand, Stacey asks Gavin to come back to the hotel and Smithy reveals that he is going back with Nessa. Smith tries to arrange getting some condoms with Gavin, but Nessa reveals she has a stash of them so they head back to the hotel. They arrive back at the hotel at 2:30am. Gavin wants to get some drinks from room service, but Nessa points out that they all know why they are there and they should just get on with it. Gavin feels uncomfortable having sex with Stacey for the first time in a bed two feet away from Smithy and Nessa, so they offer to use the en-suite to give Gavin and Stacey some privacy. Stacey puts on some music and the pair kiss, undress, and get into bed. As they kiss, they hear Smithy and Nessa making sex noises in the bathroom. The next morning, the girls leave without waking the boys, preferring to leave them with the memory of last night than the reality of the morning. Gavin finds a note on his pillow saying 'Didn't want to wake you. Thanks for the best night ever. Stace xxx.' The note also contains a PTO and a note on the back saying 'PS! If you find Nessa's thong, can you post it back to me'. Gavin decides that he wants to see Stacey off and wakes a hungover and regretful Smithy. Concerned about the previous night's activities, Smithy asks Gavin if Stacey did the same things that Nessa did to him and as he gets out of bed, we see that Smithy has on Nessa's missing thong. The girls have a cigarette before embarking on their journey back to Barry and Dave invites Nessa for a Chinese later that evening. Nessa tells Dave that she likes him, but is not willing to forgive him for the sexually transmitted diseases she got from their last encounter. Much to Stacey's delight, Gavin and Smithy arrive at the coach to say goodbye and Smithy returns Nessa's thong. Stacey is afraid that her relationship with Gavin will just be a one-night-stand, but Gavin has other ideas. He returns home as a forlorn Stacey peers out of the coach window. Smithy goes in the house with Pam for 'Pammy's Full English' as Gavin drives away. Dave's coach arrives back at Barry Island and Stacey notices Gavin standing waiting for her on the pier. The two kiss and Stacey declares her love for Gavin, who reciprocates. As they embrace, Stacey's rape alarm sounds and Nessa leaves to go for a curry with Dave. Credits Main Cast * Joanna Page as Stacey West * Mathew Horne as Gavin Shipman * Margaret John as Doris * Melanie Walters as Gwen West * Alison Steadman as Pam Shipman * Ruth Jones as Vanessa 'Nessa' Jenkins * Larry Lamb as Mick Shipman * James Corden as Neil 'Smithy' Smith * Rob Brydon as Bryn West * Steffan Rhodri as Dave Trivia * The hotel that Stacey and Nessa stay in is The Sanders Hotel, as seen on the note that Stacey leaves for Gavin. Category:Episodes